yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Performapal Fire Mufflerlion
파이어 머플라이오 | pt_name = Camarartista Mufflion de Fogo | es_name = Artistamigo Bufandaleón | ja_name = ファイア・マフライオ | romaji_name = Entameito Faia Mafuraio | trans_name = Entermate Fire Mufflio | image = PerformapalFireMufflerlion-MP15-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = FIRE | type = Beast | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 3 | pendulum_scale = 5 | atk = 800 | def = 800 | passcode = 33823832 | pendulum_effect_types = Trigger-like | effect_types = Trigger | pendulum_effect = When a Pendulum Monster you control is destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. | lore = Once per turn, if a Pendulum Monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle, after damage calculation: You can make that monster you control gain 200 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase, and if you do, it can make a second attack in a row. | fr_pendulum_effect = Lorsqu'un Monstre Pendule que vous contrôlez est détruit au combat : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement cette carte depuis votre Zone Pendule. | fr_lore = Une fois par tour, si un Monstre Pendule que vous contrôlez détruit un monstre de votre adversaire au combat, après le calcul des dommages : jusqu'à la fin de la Battle Phase, vous pouvez faire gagner 200 ATK au monstre que vous contrôlez, et si vous le faites, il peut faire une seconde attaque à la suite. | de_pendulum_effect = Wenn ein Pendelmonster, das du kontrollierst, durch Kampf zerstört wird: Du kannst diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Pendelzone beschwören. | de_lore = Einmal pro Spielzug, falls ein Pendelmonster, das du kontrollierst, ein Monster deines Gegners durch Kampf zerstört, nach der Schadensberechnung: Du kannst das Monster, das du kontrollierst, bis zum Ende der Battle Phase 200 ATK erhalten lassen und falls du dies tust, kann es sofort einen zweiten Angriff durchführen. | it_pendulum_effect = Quando un Mostro Pendulum che controlli viene distrutto in battaglia: puoi Evocare Specialmente questa carta dalla tua Zona Pendulum. | it_lore = Una volta per turno, se un Mostro Pendulum che controlli distrugge un mostro dell'avversario in battaglia, dopo il calcolo dei danni: puoi far guadagnare a quel mostro che controlli 200 ATK fino alla fine della Battle Phase e, se lo fai, esso può effettuare un secondo attacco di seguito. | pt_pendulum_effect = Quando um Monstro Pêndulo que você controla for destruído em batalha: você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial da sua Zona de Pêndulo. | pt_lore = Uma vez por turno, se um Monstro Pêndulo que você controla destruir um monstro do oponente em batalha, depois do cálculo de dano: você pode fazer com que esse monstro que você controla ganhe 200 de ATK até o final da Fase de Batalha e, se isso acontecer, ele pode realizar um segundo ataque em seguida. | es_pendulum_effect = Cuando un Monstruo de Péndulo que controles es destruido en batalla: puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial desde tu Zona de Péndulo. | es_lore = Una vez por turno, si un Monstruo de Péndulo que controlas destruye un monstruo de tu adversario en batalla, después del cálculo de daño: puedes hacer que ese monstruo que controlas gane 200 ATK hasta el final de la Battle Phase y, si lo haces, esta carta puede hacer un segundo ataque inmediatamente después. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：自分フィールドのＰモンスターが戦闘で破壊された時に発動できる。Ｐゾーンのこのカードを特殊召喚する。 | ja_lore = ①：１ターンに１度、自分のＰモンスターが相手モンスターを戦闘で破壊したダメージ計算後に発動できる。その自分のモンスターは、バトルフェイズ終了時まで攻撃力が２００アップし、もう１度だけ続けて攻撃できる。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 자신 필드의 펜듈럼 몬스터가 전투로 파괴되었을 때에 발동할 수 있다. 펜듈럼 존의 이 카드를 특수 소환한다. | ko_lore = ①: 1턴에 1번, 자신의 펜듈럼 몬스터가 상대 몬스터를 전투로 파괴한 데미지 계산 후에 발동할 수 있다. 그 자신 몬스터는, 배틀 페이즈 종료시까지 공격력이 200 올리고, 1번 더 이어서 공격할 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Pendulum Monster | archseries = Performapal | stat_change = Your monsters gain ATK | summoning = Special Summons itself from your Pendulum Zone | attack = Allows multiple attacks | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 11521 }}